Various forms of vibrators, including eccentrically weighted rotors have been heretofore provided. However, most vibrators of this type are not constructed whereby they receive their power from a source of compressed gas. Further, most rotary vibrators which are powered by air motors utilize van-type motors and require excessive amounts of compressed air in order to develop reasonable torque.
Examples of various forms of vibrators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,615,052, 2,025,703, 3,598,029, 3,623,407 and 3,814,533.